Suprise
by Maddie Cakes 123
Summary: It's Elena's birthday and she has quite a suprise waiting for her at home.
1. Damon

Surprise

Author's note: Hey, guys. Long time reader, first time writer, so please be honest. Thanks. Enjoy.

(Elena POV)

"Finally," I huffed as I walked through the front door.

It was my 18th birthday and Caroline had been dragging me through town, clubbing all night.

I was tired, my feet ached, and worst of all I was drunk and already starting to recover. Ugh.

It was 3:45 in the morning and I had a lunch date with Stefan the next day at noon. I decided just to take a shower and go to bed.

As I bent down to turn on the shower head, I felt a chill as if someone was behind me. When I look up I'm alone. I figured I was just tired so I ignored it.

When the shower is hot enough I stripped down and got in. I closed my eyes to massage my scalp with suds and to rinse them out.

I opened my eyes and almost have a heart attack when I see Damon standing there, naked.

"Damon! What are you doing here," I shriek trying to cover myself unsuccessfully.

"Surprise," is all he says and I notice something. I look down a realized his hardened, almost 9 inched member.

I realized I was staring and found myself feeling a little aroused. _No you can't feel this way, you love Stefan, _my mind yelled.

I snap out of it and saw Damon smirking at me with his trademark smile. "I have come to give you your birthday present."

I just stand there mouth agape.

"But first, we must finish this shower. Don't you think?"

I did know how to respond so I just nodded.

He grabbed a wash cloth and squirted a drop of soap onto it then started scrubbing my shoulders. I didn't realize it, but I started to enjoy it and move into his touch as he scrubbed lower and skimmed around my breast but never touching them.

When he got to my waist he stopped and looked at me. I moved in closer and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

I felt his tongue rub against my lip begging for access, which I happily granted.

He dropped the washcloth and started moving his hand south. I knew what was happening and I liked it, but he looked at me for reassurance.

I smiled and nodded.

He slipped his fingers down between my folds and used his middle finger to rub on my bundle nerves. I was moaning and not very quietly.

Luckily Jeremy was at a friend's and Jenna was at Alaric's.

I was just about to come, when he pulled his finger away. I whined at the loss of touch.

He grinned and said, "Not yet"

Damon reached around me to turn off the shower head, and then got out to hand me a towel.

When I was wrapped in it he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"I have another surprise for you, close your eyes," he whispered. I did so. "Now lie down and unwrap the towel." I did so.

I felt something round and cold touch my clit, just before it started to vibrate. I kept my eyes shut, even though Damon told me I could open them, to enjoy my present. I was so close do to his previous act. I was about to climax again when he turned it off.

"You can play with it later. That's what I'm here for. I just wanted you to see wanted you to see what I got you.

He started kissing me again, I could feel his dick rubbing against my clit as we kissed and I started to meet his movements with my hips.

He tweaked one of my perky nipples, while sucking the other one and I squealed from the pain/pleasure it brought me.

His hand kept on massaging my breast has his kisses headed lower. This time he didn't need permission, he knew what I wanted.

He sniffed in my scent and smiled. Then his tongue dipped down into my soaking pussy. Taking my clit into his mouth, he started nibbling and licking. He took two fingers and placed them at my center he looked at me as he pushed them in. I moaned and he started curling his fingers over that one spot, making me scream.

Only a few moments later, I came all over his mouth and hand. He licked his hand clean and kissed me so that I would taste myself, and damn I tasted sweet.

He reached down to grab his now 10 inch sized cock and shoved in my little pussy.

I came three times and was about to do it again, I clenched my walls around his dick, although this time he came with me.

He collapsed on top of me both of us out of breath, but with smiles on our faces.

He kissed me one last time before whispering in my ear, "I love you"

I knew in that moment that I loved him back. He was asleep by the time I had decided to say anything, but I couldn't blame him. We had a long tiring night.

"I love you too," I whispered back knowing he would hear me any way, as I drifted off to sleep along with him.

I woke up not feeling the warmth beside me, worrying that it was all a dream, when Damon walked in with a tray containing pancakes, bacon, eggs, a tall glass of orange juice, and a single daffodil, my favorite flower. I remembered how Stefan always brought me flowers…

"Huh, wait Damon. What about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"Well in case you forgot, he's my boyfriend and…. Oh my god, I completely forgot about our lunch date. What time is it?"

"11:45, but I don't want you to go. Stay here. With me."

Just as I was about to say something my phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way to the grill and I was wondering to you want a table or a booth."

"Uhhh. Could you hold on just one sec." I put the phone on hold.

"Damon-"

"Choose, Elena, me or Stefan?" I pick up the phone again.

"Stefan, I'm really sorry but I've had a fever all morning and I don't think I can make it."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I think I'll be okay. Plus Jenna has me on house arrest and won't let anyone in or out because I'm sick, but thanks for being so sweet."

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon. I love you."

"I- I love you too, I got to go Stefan, bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone I grabbed Damon and pulled him down to the bed, tearing off all of his clothes.

None of this made sense, but I was still sure of one thing. I will definitely be using present later. ;)

A/N: Sooo... What did you guys think, cuz I'm thinking about adding another chapter. I might bring in Stefan and see what he thinks. Maybe they'll run away. What if Damon gets Elena another gift who knows. If I do end up writing another chapter it should be up soon. Don't forget to reveiw. :)

P.S. Please remember that this is my first fanfic and I am open to any form of suggestions that you guys could give me. Thanks.


	2. Stefan

A/N: Before I start the story I would like to make a shout-out to Skating-on-glass and kaybaby1127 they were my first reviews and I'm kinda excited for the new chapter. Anyway, thanks for all the support and Yeah….

Don't forget to review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been days since I last seen Stefan, I've been avoiding him by staying home "sick" with Damon. Jenna decided to spend the week up at the lake house with Alaric and Jeremy.

Damon has to leave town for two days, to clear up a few things from his past, so he is making me go to school while he's gone. Ugh. What will I say to Stefan? "Oh, hey Stefan. I'm feeling so much better now, and by the way I've been sleeping with your brother." Yeah I don't think so.

As I pulled up in the parking lot I was frantic, because unless I get lucky, I'm a terrible liar. I guess I will just have to wing it.

When I get out of my car I hear that familiar voice, "Elena." I turn around and see Stefan standing there with open arms. I hug him, but only briefly.

He pulled out a box with a little bow on top. "Since I missed your birthday, and you couldn't make out lunch date." I open the box, inside is a bracelet, on it there is a tag engraved, "Mine forever."

I look at him, "Thank you Stefan, I love it." He smiles and we walk to class together.

After school I tell him to meet me at my house around 5. He nods and heads home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 4:45 there's a knock on door, thank god Jenna and Jeremy left. I open the door.

"Hey, come on in."

We walk up to my room I silence.

After I close the door I turn around and Stefan pulls me in for a deep kiss. I don't pull away because I know I still love him.

He is the one to pull away and says, "I have another surprise for you."

"I invited you here because I wanted to talk to you," I said panting

"We can talk later but for now…." He didn't finish what he was about to say. Before I knew it he had blindfolded me and pinned me down to the bed.

"Do you have any scarves?" he asked.

"In the bedside table" I replied. I heard him rummaging through the drawer then I got silent. Oh no, I just remembered Damon's present was in that same drawer. I didn't say anything already knowing what happened.

Then he ripped of my clothes and started tying me to the bed. I felt his finger between my folds and I moaned at his touch. Then I felt the vibrator on my clit.

I gasped as he had it on high. "So, I'm not good enough, you had to go and buy a toy?!"

"No" I gasped I tried explaining myself which was near to impossible, "I-It w-was a gift from C-Caroline." I sputtered out just I was about to come. Then he shoved his big cock, but not as big as Damon's, into my pussy.

I screamed and moaned and thrashed my hips to meet his. Then I climaxed harder than I ever have.

He pulled out and turned the vibrator off. My eyes met his and he smiled. Breaking the silence, he asked, "So, who was better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What just happened, how did he know? Find out in day or two. Sorry this one is so short but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Elena

A/U: Hey guys. I'm really sorry that it's been so long and that the last chapter was so short. But I'm back now sooooooo….. Goodie for you guys. Hope you enjoy. On with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So who was better?"_

I didn't know what to say. How could he have known, Damon wouldn't have told, would he?

"What are you talking about," I decided to play dumb.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about, Elena."

I was panicking. "How did you know about that?"

"Who do you think planned your little birthday present? "

"Why" I asked. "Because I know how you've felt about Damon and so I figured you would enjoy a little company from him on your birthday."

"So you're saying you knew about this the whole time?"

"Yup."

"And you approved?"

"Yup. In fact there is even more."

"How can there be more after you gave me everything that I want?"

"But I haven't. I know that there is something else that you want. Just sit still for a sec."

He got up, put his pants on and went to the window. He jumped down and returned only moments later, but he wasn't alone this time. Damon was standing right beside him and they were both staring at me with lust. In those few minutes, I have completely forgotten that I was naked. But I didn't cover myself. I pulled the covers off my waist. I lay down, arms and legs spread and waited with my eyes closed.

Although I couldn't see I knew who was doing what. Stefan was kissing me with as much passion as he could give and Damon was down with his fingers in my core and his lips on my little bundle of nerves.

Then they switched spots, but what I didn't know was that they had both gotten naked too, and Stefan shoved himself inside me while Damon kissed me and played with my breast.

I couldn't focus on everything. There were hands and tongues all over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had climaxed three times that night and was about to again, when something happened that I didn't expect….. I WOKE UP.

Alaric and everyone in class was staring at me, especially Stefan. UH-OH

THE END

A/U: Soooo…. I'm sorry that one was even shorter but I had writer's block and just wanted to endthe story. Do you guys hate me now? Well good, cuz I hate you too! JUST KIDDING! I love you all and thanks for reading.


End file.
